


🛡 "Shut Up And Kiss Me" 🛡 A Prinxiety Oneshot 🛡

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Backstory, Banter, Basically just characters from different fandom are swapped with these boys, Crossover, Dialogue be the same and stuff, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff, Heartlanders, Implied Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, One True Pairing, Oneshot, Please Listen To The Whole Thing, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Ship, The Two Princes AU, There do be another one of these in the works, Tho we are making the whole Hollow Of The Kings episode into written form, Transcript ing will be the death of me, You Can Find It On Apple Podcasts And Spotify, heartland - Freeform, otp, royal, royality, shortfic, so many spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: "I think we're getting a little too old to live with our mothers," Roman piped up after the long silence they both needed after their horrible experience. "Definitely," Virgil remembered."Of course, when you're my husband you're going to seriously cut back on all of the lying," Roman said.After the horrors the two had endured over the last 3 days, peace has assumed to be restored in the two kingdoms of the West and the East. While the two Princes still have a lot of issues to get over, they have seemed to have the biggest thing in their relationship sorted out...Big Spoilers For The Two Princes
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	🛡 "Shut Up And Kiss Me" 🛡 A Prinxiety Oneshot 🛡

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Please If You Have Not Listened To The Whole Podcast, I Beg You Two. It's A Gay Romance Between Two Princes When They're Forced To Work With Each Other In The Monster Infected Woods. It's A Toxic Free Enemies To Lovers Story WIth Amazing Character Development And Has 5 Stars On Apple Podcasts!
> 
> This Has So Many Spoilers For The Series And If I Want You To Do Anything, It's To Listen To It! 
> 
> This Is Essentially Dialogue From The End Of The Series But Amir And Rubert Are Replaced Roman And Virgil
> 
> Word Count: 390 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,214 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 25 Seconds

The couple stared at the luscious hills of fresh grass as their mothers collected themselves from the ground. The two were gazing at the beyond on a small hill together, none of them even guessing this is what lay in secret. The fact they're fathers hid this wonderous sight from the East and the West was truly horrible, along with the horrible fate they brought the two kingdoms. But for now, everything was solved until next time and it was just them. Just them with no worry for their lives and their destiny.

"I think we're getting a little too old to live with our mothers," Roman piped up after the long silence they both needed after their horrible experience. "Definitely," Virgil remembered.

"Of course, when you're my husband you're going to seriously cut back on all of the lying," Roman said.

"What do you mean?" Virgil questioned as he turned his face towards the boy. " I mean I'm still a little annoyed that 90% of everything you've told me about yourself over the past 3 days is probably a complete fabrication," Roman said with a wave of annoyance growing on his face.

" Oh, Right.. that," Virgil muttered, looking down at the ground. " I'll tell you what, I'll stop lying if you stop bossing me around," Virgil said as he turned to Roman. "Deal if you stop overreacting to every little situation," Roman replied as the two were facing each other, their foreheads close to each other. "Deal if you stop micromanaging every little thing," Virgil said with a playful grin growing on his face at the banter. " I don't micromanage!" Roman protested loudly. 

" Yes you do" Virgil complained loudly, holding the end vowel for a very long time. " Only if because you overreact!" Roman bantered as he turned away swiftly from the prince with a huff. " Yeah I do and you know what?" Virgil said with a smile. "What?" Roman asked as he turned around to be greeted with Virgil crossing his arms. 

" And you love it," He grinned, knowing he spoke the truth.

"Hey, Virgil?" Roman said. "Yeah Roman?" Virgil asked.

" Shut up and kiss me," Roman said with a loving look in his light brown eyes. 

" Thought you'd never ask," Virgil smiled as the two met in a passionate kiss.

Maybe everything would be alright after all...


End file.
